Cake and Conversation part two
by AngelMouse5
Summary: [Boukenger] Second part to MzDany's fic. Eiji and Souta enjoy cake after getting soaked in the rain...


_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. This is my take on the challenge I gave MzDany for a Boukenger fic. So, this is the second chapter to her little fic. Cheers. Angel Mouse, August 2008_

* * *

**Cake and Conversations part two**

**By Angel Mouse**

Natuski squealed with delight and impulsively gave both Souta and Eiji a bone crushing hug after she had sat the cake box down on the table. Natsuki wasn't called the Strong Adventurer for nothing as she squeezed the life out of them both. Masumi scowled at them in the background but he'd never let Natsuki catch him doing it. The fun loving and sweet yellow ranger had the entire team wrapped around her little finger and they all didn't mind a bit, she was such a sweet person that everyone loved her. She then grabbed the cake, Masumi and disappeared. The two male rangers looked at each other and burst into laughter, shaking their heads in amusement. Souta looked at Eiji and managed to control the fluttering in his chest as he spoke, his voice still full of laughter.

"You think she's taking him off somewhere to feed him that cake?" Eiji snorted and then cocked his head at Souta.  
"No contest. So, your room huh?" Souta swallowed hard, suddenly nervous but he summoned up his best smile and nodded.  
"If you want to." Eiji seemed to think a moment, his dark chocolate eyes swirling with some emotion that Souta couldn't identify. Then he nodded and gave Souta that tiny, half smile of his that sent Souta's heart racing even more.  
"Alright. I'll be there in a minute, there's something I need to do first." With that he was gone, leaving a confused Souta behind him. With a shrug, Souta picked up the cake and headed for his quarters, he had some preparations to make.

Eiji made it to his quarters just in time and shutting the door behind him he leaned against it, closing his eyes he took some deep cleansing breaths. Another second of staring at Souta's intense gaze and he would have lost control. Controlling his Ashu side was one thing, but controlling his heart and his desires was another thing entirely. He had practically run to his quarters before he did something he would regret.

All his life he'd been alone but ever since he had encountered Akashi and the others and had become a Boukenger, his life had changed. He had comrades now, a purpose, even an old enemy to keep fighting. But the one thing he'd never had in his life was someone to love the way that his father loved his mother. But where did this sudden attraction for the High Up adventurer comes from?

Resolving to find out Eiji quickly glanced at his reflection in the mirror of his bathroom, how he ended up in there while he was thinking having eluded him for the moment, and seeing that he was his normal immaculate self he turned and set out to head towards Souta's room. But he stopped and thought a moment, going in his jacket and uniform didn't seem right some how, especially since this was meant to be relaxation or perhaps something more between them.

Nodding to himself absently he quickly stripped out of his jacket and trousers, slipping into jeans and a light blue t-shirt Natsuki had bullied him into buying a few weeks ago once she had discovered the only clothes he owned was his Ashu watching clothes. He shook his head and laughed to himself as he left his room heading for Souta's, that Natsuki, she had them all where she wanted them.

Souta meanwhile had gone back to his room, cake box in hand and quickly began preparations. He knew perhaps Eiji was feeling a little shy, perhaps nervous, he knew he was, even though he had experienced the pleasure of the male flesh before, but there was something different about this time. Something special. The Ashu Watcher was a complex, private and sometimes down right intense person that had many layers that Souta looked forward to investigating and getting to know.

Souta too had changed, into a pair of cream colored slacks and grey t-shirt. He didn't want to overwhelm Eiji but he also didn't want to seem un-interested either. Looking around, pleased with the preparations - the cake sitting on a small table near his bed with two forks beside it - soft music playing very quietly in the background and nothing to overt around he felt that he was ready just as there was a knock on his door.

Eiji couldn't remember the last time he felt this nervous, the last time he'd been this unsure, which made him more determined to not be nervous. He knocked on Souta's door and it was opened a moment later and Eiji couldn't help but stare and then he smiled.  
"Hi." Souta took in Eiji's appearance and smiled back. Eiji looked good enough to eat.  
"Hi, come in, please."

Eiji entered Souta's room and Souta closed the door behind him. This was the first time he'd been in another of his comrade's room and he found it warm, inviting, nice. He felt Souta walk past him, casually brushing his arm and Eiji felt shivers and a warm feeling encase him.  
"Please, sit and join me. The cake won't eat itself."

Eiji nodded and watched as Souta sat down with a casualness he fished he could master. He sat down on the edge of the bed and Souta laughed.  
"I won't bite Eiji, not unless you want me to?" Souta said the last with a hint of invitation in his voice and Eiji looked at him a moment and moved closer, suddenly grinning.  
"You never know with an Ashu Watcher like me Souta." Souta stared at him and then laughed, easing the tension between them.

Shaking his head Souta opened the cake box and began to slice the cake.  
"I can't figure you out Eiji. Most people I can read and figure out what they want, what they like and stuff like that, but you, you're an enigma to me. Here, try this." Eiji had been studying Souta carefully when suddenly there was a fork in front of his face with a piece of cake on it.

He looked at the fork, then up at Souta, whose eyes were hopefully. Hesitantly he leaned forward and licked the cake off the fork. It was sweet, sugary and exploded on his tongue with flavors he hadn't tasted before. He jerked his head slightly, amazed by the taste.  
"Well?" He looked at Suota and suddenly grinned mischievously.  
"Now that is cake." Souta laughed, Eiji joining in with him and Souta reached for more cake but Eiji reached out and stopped him, grinning. "My turn."

Eiji picked up a piece of cake and instead of putting it on a fork like Souta had done, he held it up to Souta's mouth and the hope, joy and something else, he wasn't sure what, flared in Souta's eyes. Souta's eyes not leaving his he reached out with his mouth and tongue, taking the cake off Eiji's fingers. But before Eiji could withdraw them Souta had gently grabbed them and leaned forward slightly further and without his eyes leaving Eiji's, began to lick clean Eiji's fingers. Eiji felt tingles spread all across his body and he kept his eyes on Souta.

Souta finished cleaning off Eiji's fingers and let him lower his hand. Reaching out he grabbed a small floral decoration from the top of the cake and held it out to Eiji. Eiji suddenly felt that the right thing to do was exactly what Souta had done to him and leaned forward, his mouth closing over Souta's fingers and his tongue flicking out and taking the sugar flower off him. He then slowly leaned back, his tongue running over Souta's fingers.

It was too much for Souta who had become more and more aroused and seeing the matching lust in Eiji's eyes he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, moving his body closer to the Ashu hunter's.

Eiji was momentarily stunned but quickly found his heart speeding up and himself responding to Souta's kiss. After a moment they broke apart and Souta looked at Eiji, suddenly grinning.  
"I half expected to be on the floor in a thousand pieces for doing that." Eiji returned his grin, his eyes alive with mirth.  
"Well it was a hard decision, but I decided I wanted you in one piece." Souta laughed and scooted even closer to Eiji, their thighs now touching each other. Souta sobered slightly and looked at him.  
"I don't know how you feel Eiji, about being with another man, but I find you attractive, intense, and mysterious and I am literally tearing myself up inside fighting my attraction to you because I do not know if you'll respond the same way."

Eiji looked at him and then nodded in understanding. His smile faded and he looked down at their hands, which had somehow become entwined with each other. He took a long time answering and when he did his words were hesitant.  
"I have never been with anyone, in that sense, but I to find I am fighting an attraction to you." Eiji finally looked up and met Souta's eyes. "I want to see where this goes. I guess I want to try, I want to experience more to life than Ashu hunting."

Souta was inwardly doing back flips he was that happy. So he settled for reaching up and running his free hand along Eiji's face and smiled gently.  
"I can accommodate your wishes Eiji, are you willing to trust me, to follow my lead with this?" Eiji didn't even hesitate.  
"Yes."

Souta grinned and lifted his other hand up and cupping Eiji's face in his hands he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Eiji's again. After a moment he pushed his tongue against Eiji's lips, requesting, no, demanding entrance which Eiji quickly granted. For the longest time their tongues chased each other and their hearts began to speed up. After what felt like an eternity to them both they broke apart and found themselves, somehow, lying on Souta's bed. Suddenly Eiji chuckled.

"What is it?" Eiji grinned at Souta as he wrapped his arms around him.  
"I owe Natuski thanks. If she hadn't wanted cake, we wouldn't have been caught in the rain and we wouldn't have ended up here, together." Souta laughed, seeing the logic in that statement. He glanced at the cake sitting on the side table.  
"Somehow though I don't think we're going to get through all that tonight." Eiji suddenly reached over and put some icing on his finger and winked at Souta.  
"Oh, we'll think of something."

End


End file.
